The present invention relates to hand tools, and in particular to combination tape measure, square and framing tools for carpenters, home owners and metal fabricators.
A common task for carpenters and other tradesmen is laying out and marking various structures, such as top and bottom wall plates, cripple walls, single and double studs, rafter and ceiling joists, and single and double joist hangers. Layout is conventionally accomplished using a tape measure and square. For example, to layout and duplicate top and bottom wall plates a carpenter, using a tape measure and pencil, will measure and mark the proper centerline location for each single and double stud on one plate. For single stud locations, the carpenter will measure and mark points xc2xe inch on each side of the centerline, as a conventional stud is 1xc2xd inch wide. For double studs, marks are made 1xc2xd inches on each side of the centerline. The carpenter will then use a square to score a line transversely across the plate at each mark. The other plate is then placed side-by-side with the first plate, and the square is used to transfer and duplicate each line onto the other plate. During the foregoing operation, the carpenter frequently alternates between using the tape measure and square. Effort and time is expended each time a different tool is used.
The prior art includes many hand tools that have attempted to meet these and other needs of carpenters and tradesmen. Among the prior art tools are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,492 to Miller for xe2x80x9cCombination Layout Tool and Square,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,910 to Smith for xe2x80x9cCarpenter""s Measuring Square,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,487 to Mangino for xe2x80x9cLayout Tool,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,481 to Parsons et al for xe2x80x9cCombination Square and Tape Measure for Use with a Tool Belt,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,437 to Kull for xe2x80x9cCombined Square and Tape Measure,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,103 to Douglas for xe2x80x9cCombination Tape Measure and Square,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,627 to Douglas for xe2x80x9cCombination Tape Measure and Square,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 390,794 to Coetzee for xe2x80x9cTape Measure with Built in Square and Ruller,xe2x80x9d the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. However, these prior art tools have met with limited commercial success. A need remains for an improved combination tape measure, square and layout tool.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tool that combines a tape measure and one or more squares.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tool that is particularly adapted for efficient layout of framing structures.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool for laying out and marking circles and arcs.
The combination tape measure, square and framing tool of the invention comprises a substantially rectangular housing having dimensions of about 3 by 3xc2xd by 1xc2xd inches, and a retractable tape measure in the housing. The housing has a first face, a second face perpendicular to the first face, and a third face perpendicular to both the first and second faces. A first lip extends outwardly from the first face of the housing and is perpendicular to side edges of the first face that are transverse to the first lip. A second lip extends outwardly from the second face of the housing and is perpendicular to the side edges of the second face. Preferably, the housing has a third lip that extends from the third face, and which is perpendicular to the side edges of the third face. The structure of the housing thus forms three squares, with widths of 1xc2xd inches, 3 inches and 3xc2xd inches. These are the three basic measurements used in framing. The 1xc2xd inch dimension is the short cross-sectional dimension of a 2xc3x974. The 3xc2xd inch dimension corresponds to the long cross-sectional dimension of a 2xc3x974. The 3-inch dimension corresponds to the width of two bundled 2xc3x974 s.
The tool of the invention not only combines the tape measure and square, it facilitates efficient and accurate framing layout. For example, a carpenter can use the tape measure feature of the invention to layout the centerlines of several studs on a base plate. After the centerlines are marked, the carpenter measures, squares and marks each stud location. Using the tool of the invention, the carpenter selects the face of the tool that corresponds to the desired stud width (i.e., 1xc2xd, 3 or 3xc2xd inches), places the tool on the centerline mark, squares the tool to the base plate using the applicable projecting lip, and strikes lines on either side of the tool. Thereby, the stud location is accurately measured, squared and marked in a single step.
The preferred embodiment of the tool of the invention further comprises a member slidably held in the housing flush with one of the faces at one of the side edges of the face. The member is extendable from the housing such that the edge is extended. Thereby, the length of the marking edge of the square may be extended from 3 or 3xc2xd inches to 5xc2xd inches or more. Further, the sliding member when extended forms another square in relation to the side of the tool from which the member extends. Preferably, the member is lined to form a measuring rule. A second member is optionally slideably held in the housing flush with another face of the tool and extends outwardly from the housing in a direction perpendicular to that of the first slidable member.
Another desirable feature of the preferred embodiment of the tool of the invention is an arc marking feature. The arc marking feature comprises a pivot point on the tape measure adjacent a free end thereof and a marking point on the housing. The pivot point is preferably a hole in the tape measure located a predetermined distance D from the free end thereof. The hole can be sized to receive an 8d nail. The nail is driven partly into a substrate at the center point of a desired arc. The tape is extended from the housing to a predetermined radius and is locked in position. The marking point on the housing may desirably be a notch in the side of the housing, which notch is spaced the same distance D from the point where the tape emerges from the house, at which the radius distance is set. Holding a pencil on the side of the housing at the marking point, a carpenter may readily mark the desired radius on the substrate.
The combination tape measure, square and framing tool thus fills the need in the trade for an improved framing layout tool. Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description read in conjunction with the drawings.